


I know what you did in the dark

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku drabbles [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Joshua is a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua has been using Neku's internet. It's easy to see why He's pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what you did in the dark

Joshua had been collecting his post from the outside mail box when Neku came out of the next door house. He beamed and waved up at his neighbour. Neku seemed to blush and turned around but Joshua ran up the drive of Neku’s house to talk to Neku.  
“Hey there neighbour,” he giggled. “Trying to hide from me?” Neku looked away.  
“I found out about the downloads Joshua,” Neku said quickly.  
“Downloads?” The silver haired male tilted his head to the side, putting a finger on his chin and pulling an innocent ‘clueless’ look.   
“I can see what my internet is being used for on my bill you know.” Neku huffed. “and I don’t watch porn.”  
“You don’t? Maybe that’s why you’re so tight up…” Joshua reached over to give Neku a shoulder massage.  
“Joshua!” Neku shouted, shifting away quickly. Joshua giggled at that.   
“I don’t see you yelling at me for using your internet for porn, or are you getting to that?” Joshua smirked as he watched Neku stutter.  
“I- stop using my internet.”  
“Then put a lock on it.”   
“…can’t.” Joshua giggled at the blush on Neku’s face at admitting his weakness.  
“Well then, I’ll just keep downloading the same things I like to watch.” Joshua smirked again, walking down Neku’s drive and onto his own.   
“By the way,” Joshua called back slowly. “You can always come and watch it with me.” Joshua giggled “It might help you with l that pent up anger you have,”  
“I don’t-“  
“My door is open anytime dear~!” Joshua sang before he disappeared into his house leaving a rather flustered Neku standing next door. Neku thought back to the list of stuff Joshua had watched. Most of the videos were… Gay porn. But whenever a search bar name came up, he would’ve always typed in ‘ginger’  
Neku didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t help finding it endearing that Joshua looked at porn like that…  
Not that he thought Joshua was watching it about him! But… It was kind of hot that he did watch stuff like that imagining it was-  
Neku shook his head. He was red in the face and couldn’t help himself slamming the door as he entered his apartment. He forgot what he had gone out for now, but he could hear Joshua giggling though the walls. What was he going to do about this…?


End file.
